sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
NBA 2K15
iOS, Android |genre=Sports |modes=Single-player, multiplayer }} NBA 2K15 is a basketball simulation video game developed by Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports. It is the sixteenth installment in the NBA 2K franchise and the successor to NBA 2K14. It was released in October 2014 for Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. Kevin Durant of the Oklahoma City Thunder, one of the three cover athletes of NBA 2K13, is the solo cover athlete of NBA 2K15.NBA 2K15 Official Box Art Cover Revealed NBA 2K15 was succeeded by NBA 2K16. New features Scanning system NBA 2K15 allows players to scan their faces into the game for created players, using the PlayStation Camera on PlayStation 4 or the Kinect on Xbox One.NBA 2K15 Face Scan Glitch Disaster Impossible The 3D mapping process creates a realistic rendition of the gamer's face to make their gaming experience as real as possible. The process of scanning the face will take about 30 seconds. Players need to get very close (6-12 inches) to the camera and slowly turn their heads 30 degrees to the left and right during the scanning process.'NBA 2K15' My Career Gameplay is Best Ever! 3D Face Scan Offers Lifelike Version of Gamer [Watch Trailer Here] MyCareer mode and upgrading system For 8th-Gen systems (Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC), MyCareer Mode has been revamped with new additions such as the mentor and upgrading system. The player's MyPlayer speaks to the leader of the team before and after games. 2K implemented their voices providing for a more in-depth user experience. These features have allowed for a greater "storyline" to be integrated into MyCareer mode. MyCareer also uses a new upgrading system which gets more virtual currency from endorsement deals, completing challenges, and badges (which come in bronze, silver, and gold). However, on 8th-Gen systems, players cannot view playoff stats or the playoff tree.NBA 2K15's MyCareer Mode Features Real Players' Voices Coaching advice A new coach satisfaction system has been introduced that provides real-time feedback based on the MyPlayer's court performance. MyPlayer is mentored by Los Angeles Clippers head coach Doc Rivers, who will either praise or admonish the player based on their gameplay.NBA 2K15 Defensive Tips Development The game included a pre-order bonus pack which includes 5,000 Virtual Currency (VC), 2 MyTEAM card packs, a choice of an International MyTEAM card or rookie Kevin Durant, and MyPLAYER jerseys inspired by Durant.NBA 2K15 Per Order Bonuses On August 6, 2014 it was announced that Crew will be back in the game for current-gen consoles, then on August 7, 2014 it was announced that the game would have a new mode called MyLeague, which is similar to NBA 2K14 s GM mode but with added customization and improvements. New RPG elements have also been introduced to the game, such as the conversation system and press conferences. On September 17, 2014 it was announced a face scanning system would be introduced into the game, allowing players to add their own likeness into the game. There is a MyNBA2K15 mobile app that came out along with the game. It was also announced in August 2014 that the PC version would essentially be the same as the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions, making use of graphical enhancements first introduced in the eighth-generation versions of NBA 2K14. The soundtrack was curated by Pharrell Williams.NBA 2K15 Official Game Soundtrack Revealed Soundtrack *A Tribe Called Quest - Scenario *Afrika Bambaataa, Soulsonic Force - Planet Rock *Basement Jaxx - Hot 'n Cold *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - River Styx *Busta Rhymes - Dangerous *Clipse - Grindin' *Death from Above 1979 - Romantic Rights *Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus *Junior - Mama Used To Say *Lauryn Hill - Doo Wop (That Thing) *Lorde - Team *Major Lazer, Pharrell Williams - Aerosol Can *Missy Elliot - On & On *No Doubt - Spiderwebs *OneRepublic - Love Runs Out *Pharrell Williams - Hunter *Pharrell Williams, Gwen Stefani - Can I Have It Like That? *Pharrell Williams - How Does It Feel? *Public Enemy - Shut Em' Down (Pete Rock Remix) *Ratatat - Seventeen Years *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Suck My Kiss *Santigold - Shove It *Snoop Dogg, Pharrell Williams - Drop It Like It's Hot *Strafe - Set It Off *The Black Keys - Everlasting Light *The Rapture - House of Jealous Lovers *The Strokes - Under Cover of Darkness Critical response (XONE) 82/100http://www.metacritic.com/game/xbox-one/nba-2k15 (iOS) 68/100http://www.metacritic.com/game/ios/nba-2k15 | EGM = 6/10 | GSpot = 9/10 | GT = 8.7/10 | IGN = 7.8/10 | rev1 = Hardcore Gamer | rev1Score = }} NBA 2K15 received "generally favorable" reviews from critics, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Josiah Renaudin of GameSpot gave the game a 9/10, praising the control scheme, realistic presentation and animations, unparalleled level of customization and the helpful shot meter, but stated that the visual update is not as drastic as NBA 2K14. Mike Mitchell of IGN praised the great graphics, smooth control as well as the improved MyCareer mode, but criticized the severe server problems and occasionally broken Face Scan. USA Today said the game featured the best commentary on any sports game.NBA 2K15 Review PS4 Xbox One Andrew Fitch of Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the game a 6/10; he stated in his review that the game delivers a solid core basketball experience, particularly with MyCareer mode, which features real-life NBA player voices, but criticized that the online component and broken server, which can make the game unplayable, wrecks the overall experience. Sales NBA 2K15 shipped 5.5 million units by February 4, 2015. As of August 2015, the game has shipped 7 million units. References Category:2014 video games Category:2K Sports games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:IOS games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games 15 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Take-Two Interactive games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in 2014 Category:Video games set in 2015 Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games